1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to computer-assisted software engineering (CASE) systems. In particular, it is directed to a CASE system for developing applications for execution in cooperative processing environments.
2. Description Of Related Art
The level of automation used in software development and design is below the level of automation currently used in the mechanical and electrical arts. Most software applications are developed manually, using conventional third-generation languages such as C, COBOL or FORTRAN. Applications developed manually require a great deal of time and effort to design and implement, are very expensive to maintain, and often do not meet the needs of computer system users. An important trend in the industry is the development of CASE tools to automate and support the software application development process. Currently, there is a trend to move CASE tools from mainframe environments to workstations to take advantage of the workstation's lower cost, faster response time, and processing power. In addition, the integration of mainframes, minicomputers and workstations into a seamless distributive computing environment creates the need for CASE tools that support the development of software applications in this environment. Integration of workstations, minicomputers and mainframes is termed a "cooperative processing environment," wherein applications can be distributed among the different hardware platforms to optimize performance, while high-speed communication links facilitate the transfer of messages between applications.
Andersen Consulting, the Assignee of the present invention, has offered the FOUNDATION.RTM. .sup.CASE system for a number of years. The FOUNDATION.RTM. .sup.CASE system is comprised of three major modules: the METHOD/1.RTM. software system, the DESIGN/1.RTM. software system, and the INSTALL/1.RTM. software system.
The METHOD/1 software system optimizes systems development through an automated methodology and project management system. METHOD/1.RTM. helps a systems user prepare a management plan or blueprint of future activities that can be modified as priorities change. The systems designer can plan, schedule and scope projects accurately prior to moving to the design phase.
The DESIGN/1.RTM. software system automates systems design task techniques to facilitate improved productivity and enhance design quality. The DESIGN/1.RTM. software system includes systems for data and process modeling, functional decomposition and prototyping. The DESIGN/1.RTM. software system automates and integrates these techniques through the use of a plurality of software tools, including word processing, modeling, screen and report designing, data design and prototyping tools. These tools are integrated through a shared repository, thus providing the ability to share design specifications among designers. Further information on the DESIGN/1.RTM. software system can be found in the Andersen Consulting brochure entitled FOUNDATION.RTM.-DESIGN/1.RTM., General Description, Version 4.1, 1988, which brochure is hereby incorporated by reference.
The INSTALL/1.RTM. software system provides a set of software facilities that allows software designers to create and support application systems. Prior art INSTALL/1.RTM. software systems were mainframe-based and designed especially for DB2 development environments. The INSTALL,/1.RTM. software system addresses all areas of application generation, including screen and conversation design, code generation, test data management, production systems report, database administration and technical support. The INSTALL/1.RTM. software system uses the repository built by the DESIGN/1.RTM. software system, thus providing a centralized location for all design specifications. The INSTALL/1.RTM. software system simplifies coding by generating all of the programming required for basic application components. Automated code generation improves programmer productivity and helps ensure standardized software. Further information on the INSTALL/1.RTM. software system can be found in the Andersen Consulting brochure entitled FOUNDATION.RTM.-INSTALL/1.RTM., General Description, Version 1.2, 1989, which brochure is hereby incorporated by reference.